Insurrección política del sistema Emperatriz Teta
La Insurrección política del sistema Emperatriz Teta fue un golpe de estado político y militar que ocurrió en el año 3.997 ABY, realizado contra Lord Keto y Magda Keto, los gobernantes de Emperatriz Teta. El golpe de estado fue instigado por el hijo de Lord Keto, Satal, y la hija de Lady Keto, Aleema, quienes, como primos, eran los líderes del nuevo culto Sith conocido como los Krath. El golpe de estado se inició cuando Aleema y Satal, acompañados por el tutor real Korus, abordaron la fundidora de carbonita tetana orbital donde Lord y Lady Keto estaban arreglando asuntos de estado. Después de una acalorada confrontación con Lord Keto y la subsiguiente humillación del tutor Korus, Aleema y Satal se presentaron como los Krath—magos del lado oscuro bajo la tutela del antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Sith Freedon Nadd. Los Krath entonces se declararon los nuevos gobernantes del sistema Emperatriz Teta y ejecutaron a los oficiales tetanos presentes, incluyendo a Lady Keto. Satal bajó él mismo a Lord Keto lentamente a un tanque de carbonita derretida, para simbolizar el final del antiguo régimen. Lo que salió fue una estatua de carbonita de Lord Keto, que Satal exhibió visiblemente en una de las paredes del palacio que entonces heredó, la Ciudadela de Hierro. Después de solidificar el poderío político y militar de los siete mundos del sistema Emperatriz Teta, los Krath se prepararon para enfrentarse a la Orden Jedi, que reconoció que los poderes Sith de los Krath eran los restos de una insurrección que recientemente había sido vencida en el planeta Onderon. Su oportunidad llegó cuando los Jedi, apoyados por la República Galáctica, llegaron al espacio tetano con la intención de restaurar el gobierno legítimo. Los Jedi no estaban preparados para los poderes Sith de los Krath, y fueron rechazados y obligados a dejar a los mundos tetanos a merced del lado oscuro. Antecedentes thumb|left|250px|El tutor real [[Korus cae inconsciente después de regurgitar una anguila adegana.]] El sistema Emperatriz Teta era bien conocido en la galaxia como un prominente productor de carbonita, una aleación de metal popular debido a sus muchos usos, esencial en la producción de motores hiperimpulsores. El Gremio de la Carbonita, un poderoso conglomerado minero bajo la jurisdicción de la Monarquía Tetana, supervisaba regularmente su producción. En una ocasión particular Lord Keto, Emperador del sistema Emperatriz Teta, estaba haciendo una inspección de rutina de la producción de carbonita del Gremio de Carbonita. Llegando a la fundidora orbital del Gremio, Keto fue escoltado por el presidente del Gremio, Bearus. Keto estaba bastante satisfecho con Bearus, pues los esfuerzos mineros habían tenido éxito al mejorar significativamente las ganancias de la estación, resultando en un sustancial incremento en la economía tetana. Berus siguió con el tour, pero fue interrumpido por un comlink. El hijo de Keto, Satal, y su prima Aleema habían llegado a la estación, escoltado por el tutor real Korus. Dudando, Berus permitió que el hijo del Emperador se uniera a él y Keto en la inspección. Por otro lado, Keto estaba molesto con la llegada de los herederos reales, pues usualmente no se les permitía atender asuntos de estado. Él no vio ninguna razón por la que ellos no podían unirse al tour, mas mientras él maldijo a Korus por ser tan tonto para llevar a los niños Keto a una inspección gubernamental, Aleema y Satal llegaron a la habitación. El golpe de estado thumb|right|270px|Lord [[Keto le ordena a sus guardias que arresten a Satal y Aleema.]] Keto inmediatamente le recordó a Satal y Aleema que usualmente no se les permitía asistir a las inspecciones reales, a lo que Satal respondió que habían llevado a Korus como chaperón. Keto volvió la cabeza hacia Korus, demandando por qué permitió descaradamente esa infracción al protocolo. Sin embargo, Korus no respondió nada. Cuando Keto le preguntó de nuevo cuales eran sus razones, Satal y Aleema le dijeron a Korus que hablara, mas cuando intentó hacerlo reveló que su lengua había sido reemplazada por una anguila adegana. Él regurgitó la anguila y cayó al suelo, aparentemente muerto. Completamente boquiabierto, Keto demandó saber lo que estaba pasando. Allega le explicó que Korus había caído víctima de la magia Sith—antigua hechicería que Aleema y Satal encontraron en Onderon y habían estado practicando bajo el espíritu del Señor Oscuro Freedon Nadd por meses.Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising Bearus estaba completamente impactado: Korus había sido aparentemente asesinado, ni más ni menos que por sus dos pupilos. Satal explicó que Korus sólo estaba inconsciente. Keto trató de hacer arrestar a Satal y Aleema, pero cuando el guardia trató de pedir ayuda a través de la consola de control, Aleema lo detuvo al transformar la consola en ratas womp. Keto entonces llamó a sus guardaespaldas reales, mas Satal los denunció y convirtió sus espadas en serpientes que aterrorizaron a los guardias. Keto estaba completamente derrotado. Nadie quedaba para desafiarlos, y Satal y Aleema se proclamaron los nuevos gobernantes del sistema Emperatriz Teta. Su primer acto oficial como los nuevos jefes de estado fue terminar el tour por las instalaciones que Keto inició. El Emperador depuesto dirigió el camino mientras Satal y Aleema le dijeron que entrara a la cámara de carbonita. La muerte de Keto thumb|left|150px|Aleema confunde a los guardias reales con [[magia Sith.]] Siguiendo hacia la cámara fundidora de carbonita, los nuevos gobernantes tetanos ataron a Keto y a los otros oficiales presentes a maquinarias. Para el horror de Keto, su hijo y sobrina planeaban ejecutarlos a todos al bajarlos a los tanques de carbonita derretida, y Keto mismo sería el golpe de gracia. Keto rogó por su vida, mas sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. Satal lo bajó a la carbonita, y Keto gritó pidiendo misericordia hasta que llegó abajo. Posteriormente, Satal tomó las estatuas de carbonita y las colgó en una pared del comedor de la Ciudadela de Hierro, donde pasarían el resto de sus días. Satal y Aleema ahora simbólicamente se habían convertido en los nuevos Emperador y Emperatriz de los mundos tetanos. Etapas finales Aleema y Satal tuvieron su corte en su recientemente adquirido palacio, la Ciudadela de Hierro, desde donde establecieron su base de operaciones. Su conquista había sido un éxito; seis de los siete planetas fueron sometidos, y casi todos los líderes planetarios juraron lealtad a los Krath. Satal ordenó la completa destrucción de tres ciudades de Kirrek mientras Aleema localizó y eliminó a varios de los insurrectos en Emperatriz Teta. Sin embargo, a pesar del creciente dominio Krath en el sistema, Emperatriz Teta era el único mundo que ofrecía resistencia. Mientras discutían planes para detener permanentemente las revueltas del mundo natal Krath, Korus, cuyo rostro había sido horriblemente desfigurado por la hechicería de Aleema, llegó con vino para los líderes Krath. Reducido a un simple sirviente, los Ketos se burlaban constantemente de él. Mientras trataba de servirle vino a Aleema, tropezó y lo derramó sobre su nuevo vestido. Enfurecida, Aleema usó el lado oscuro para quemar vivo a Korus con su hechicería. Cuando Satal le preguntó qué había hecho, Aleema admitió que no estaba segura, pero que de cualquier forma le gustó. Korus estaba muerto, y lo último del viejo régimen de Keto fue eliminado. Ahora lo único que les faltaba a los Krath era ganar dominio militar sobre los siete mundos de Emperatriz Teta, e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en ello. Consecuencias right|thumb|310px|El consejo [[Krath/Leyendas|Krath presidido por Lord Satal Keto.]] Con las fuerzas militares controladas y los líderes políticos anteriores fuera del camino, los Krath ahora tenían firmemente el control de la infraestructura gubernamental tetana, excepto el mismo Emperatriz Teta. El planeta que daba su nombre al sistema re rehusó a permitir que tuviera lugar un golpe de estado ilegal, y se rebeló Cintra Satal y Aleema. Sin embargo, esto fue sólo una espina menor en el costado de los Krath. Usando sus nuevos poderes Sith, tomaron el mando de una estación transmisora orbital y consolidaron su poderío militar, lanzando un asalto a su planeta natal. Poco después los rumores de la guerra del planeta contra los Krath llegaron a los oídos del gobierno de la República Galáctica en Coruscant y los líderes de la Orden Jedi. Los Jedi sospechaban de los Krath, pues reconocieron sus poderes del lado oscuro como los mismos que encontraron recientemente en Onderon. A petición de la Orden Jedi, el Maestro Jedi Thon fue a Coruscant y pidió la intervención de la República, que envió el poderío de la Armada de la República para lidiar con los usurpadores Krath. La Cruzada Sagrada Krath había comenzado oficialmente. Eventualmente los Krath vencieron a la fuerza conjunta Jedi-República y los expulsaron del espacio tetano. Con la resistencia tetana aplastada y la República rechazada, el sistema Emperatriz Teta permaneció en el firme control de los Krath, cuya conquista fue un éxito completo en todos los frentes.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith Entre bastidores La insurrección política del sistema Emperatriz Teta fue mencionada por primera vez en las [[notas finales de Imperio Oscuro|notas finales de Imperio Oscuro]], y apareció en en primer número de la serie Dark Lords of the Sith, escrita y concebida por loa autores Tom Veitch y Kevin J. Anderson. También aparece en el [[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|audio drama de Dark Lords of the Sith]], escrito por John Whitman y basado en el guión de Veitch y Anderson. Los autores usaron este evento para iniciar la Cruzada Sagrada Krath, y mostraron la muerte de los personajes de Lord y Lady Keto. Este evento también presentó a la audiencia los Krath de Aleema y Satal, que jugarían un rol importante en el resto de la historia de Dark Lords of the Sith, al igual que en la historia siguiente The Sith War. Apariciones *[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|Audio drama de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]] *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' Fuentes *[[Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro|Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro]] *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Cambios de gobierno Categoría:Sith